


Smile

by CoffeeAddictedShipper



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ? - Freeform, Basically arm gone and bugs, Blood and Gore, Bugs, F/M, it's gross :(, its super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddictedShipper/pseuds/CoffeeAddictedShipper
Summary: Just fun
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta/Shirogane Tsumugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Smile

Gonta grabs Tsumugi by the arm and others on the shoulder as he used his strength to take it apart, seeing the arm gets ripped apart like it was paper or clothes, the skin making holes that get bigger. Blood was starting to form and spill as the long sound the pop from it's supportive place from the shoulder. Shaking it out with twists and turns, his grips gets stronger when he held the face instead. Stopping any sounds coming for the blue-haired girl. It was trembling his hands as it gradually got stronger.

The lips formed a smirking smile, it showed the bugs crawling his teeth were supposed to be, it was holo. His face were above the girl as he opened his mouth wide to let out a tongue fall on her glasses, his eyes started to disform pupils while staring and goes closer to kiss Tsumugi's forehead as he sticks two fingers inside the holes of the arm, fingering. Letting the blood splatter cutting away the connecting streched skin. Licking his lips slowly, letting his tongue run the rims from the bugs inside.


End file.
